Ciekawostki
Obsada * James Cameron zatrudnił Michelle Rodriguez po tym, jak zobaczył jej występ w "Zbuntowanej". * Michael Biehn był przymierzany do roli pułkownika Quaritcha. Spotkał się on już z Cameronem na planie filmowym 3 razy, lecz w końcu reżyser zrezygnował z współpracy z nim. Zastąpił go Stephen Lang. * Sigourney Weaver w wywiadach twierdzi, że postać kreowaną w filmie "Avatar" opiera na obserwacji samego Jamesa Camerona. Według aktorki bohaterka przez nią odgrywana (Dr Grace Augustine) jest błyskotliwą, idealistyczną perfekcjonistką, ale i osobą z wielkim sercem, jak Cameron. * Zoe Saldana przez pół roku intensywnie przygotowywała się do roli Neytiri. Trenowała m.in. sztuki walki, łucznictwo i jazdę konną. * Matt Damon i Jake Gyllenhaal byli wytypowani przez studio do zagrania Jake'a Sully'ego. Błędy filmowe * Kiedy Jake uczy się kontrolować i latać na swoim ikranie, możemy dostrzec tatuaż aktora. * We wszystkich scenach wchodzenia do komory Jake podnosi swoje nogi pomagając sobie rękami. Za ostatnim razem podnosi nogi bez pomocy rąk. Lokacje zdjęć * Zdjęcia do filmu powstawały w O'ahu i Kaua'i (Hawaje), Los Angeles i Playa Vista (Kalifornia, USA) oraz w Wellington (Nowa Zelandia). Inne * James Cameron nakręcił "Avatar" kosztem produkcji "Battle Angel", której produkcja została przesunięta. * James Cameron wymyślił projekt już w latach 90-tych, uważał jednak, że ówczesna technika nie dawała szans na realizację jego zamysłów. * James Cameron współpracował przy filmie ze Studiem Petera Jacksona Weta Digital. Ciekawostką jest to, że filmy tych właśnie reżyserów otrzymały po 11 Oscarów i przyniosły rekordowe dochody. * Do prac nad odpowiednią wymową zdań w języku obcych oraz angielską wymową zniekształconą przez pozaziemski język zatrudniono profesora lingwistyki. * Na potrzeby filmu aktorzy przed realizacją zdjęć rozpoczęli intensywny trening ruchowy pod okiem specjalistów. * Film kręcono od 16 kwietnia do 1 grudnia 2007 roku. * W filmie generowany komputerowo obraz (CGI) miesza się z realnym (live-action) w proporcjach odpowiednio 60% do 40%. Według twórców widz nie powinien być w stanie spostrzec różnicy między dziełem informatyków i tym, co jest prawdziwe. Aby osiągnąć ten efekt przeznaczono aż dwa lata na etap post-produkcji, gdy filmem zajmowali się specjaliści od efektów wizualnych (z nowozelandzkiego przedsiębiorstwa założonego przez Petera Jacksona). * James Cameron początkowo chciał podjąć się reżyserii tego filmu już w 1999 roku, jednakże budżet filmu musiałby wtedy wynosić około 400 milionów dolarów, a wówczas nie zgodziłaby się na to żadna wytwórnia. * James Cameron wraz z Vincem Pacem zaprojektowali, a następnie użyli na potrzeby filmu specjalną technikę filmowania zwaną "Fusion 3D Camera System". * "Avatar" jest pierwszym filmem długometrażowym Jamesa Camerona zrealizowanym przez niego od czasu słynnego "Titanica" (1997). * W USA sprzedaż biletów do wybranych kin IMAX na premierę planowaną na 18 grudnia 2009 roku ruszyła aż z około czteromiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. * Wkrótce po premierze zwiastuna filmu w sierpniu 2009 roku pojawiły się podejrzenia o plagiat. Podobieństwa dotyczyć miały animacji "Delgo", do której prawa posiadało Fathom Studio, a obejmować miały fabułę i wygląd postaci. Zbieżności wychwycone zostały przez osoby, które obejrzały zwiastun "Avatara" i wręcz zasypały Fathom Studio e-mailami w tej sprawie. * 21 sierpnia 2009 roku odbył się przedpremierowy pokaz 16 minut filmu w 104 kinach na całym świecie, w tym w warszawskim kinie Cinema City Arkadia. Serwery oficjalnej strony "Avatara", w związku z ogromnym zainteresowaniem osób chcących wziąć udział w tym wydarzeniu i kupić bilet, zostały przeciążone, a stronę wyłączono na kilka godzin. Po ponownym uruchomieniu na stronie notowano pięć zamówień biletu na sekundę. * Trailer Avatara bije rekord popularności Apple.com. W pierwszym dniu zwiastun został pobrany ze strony www.apple.com/trailers aż 4 miliony razy. Poprzedni rekord Apple.com wynosił 1.7 milionów pobrań w ciągu pierwszej doby. * 23 czerwca 2009 pokazano na targach Cinema Expo w Amsterdamie fragmenty filmu wybranym przedstawicielom branży filmowej. Mimo iż studio 20 Century Fox początkowo zażądało od zaproszonych całkowitej poufności (łącznie z zakazem udzielania wywiadów), to wobec zachwytów fragmentami "Avatara" poszło na pewne ustępstwa i pierwsze, bardzo pozytywne recenzje obiegły świat. * W ramach promocji filmu planowano wykorzystać użytą w "Avatarze" technologię 3D na koncertach Michaela Jacksona. Śmierć piosenkarza 25 czerwca 2009 roku pokrzyżowała jednak te plany. * Tajska wersja filmu tłumaczy słowo "Marine" jako "Navi". (Tajski odpowiednik słowa Marine to "Na-vig-ga-yo-tin", ale skrócono go do "Navi".) Tak więc w tajskiej wersji, Jake Sully to "Navi", który staje się "Na'vi". * Ręce i stopy avatarów mają po pięć palców, podczas gdy Na'vi jedynie po cztery. * "Avatar" jest pierwszym filmem, który przekroczył granicę 2 miliardów dolarów dochodu oraz jest najbardziej dochodowym obrazem wszech czasów. * Szacuje się, że budżet filmu wyniósł 237 milionów dolarów, co daje "Avatarowi" czwarte miejsce na liście najdroższych filmów w historii kina. * Avatar pobił rekord oglądalności w kinach IMAX w Polsce i Japonii, także w Chinach był wyświetlany jednocześnie w 11 kinach IMAX, co jest ewenementem w tym kraju. * Początkowo obraz nosił nazwę Projekt 880. * Film przekroczył granicę 1 miliarda dolarów dochodu w rekordowym czasie 17 dni. * Jest to pierwszy film science-fiction, w którym James Cameron nie pokazuje żadnego zagrożenia związanego z bronią nuklearną. * "Avatar" zanotował największe otwarcie w USA dla oryginalnego filmu od czasu premiery animacji "Iniemamocni". * Kiedy Jake Sully jest gotowy na wybranie kobiety, Neytiri mówi mu o kobietach w plemieniu zaczynając od "Ninat to świetna śpiewaczka". Jedna z czołowych izraelskich piosenkarek pop nazywa się Ninet. * Po projekcji filmu na Tajwanie (w mieście Hsinchu) zmarł 42-letni mieszkaniec tego kraju. Dziennik "China Times" nazwał zmarłego "pierwszą ofiarą Camerona" * W USA "Avatar" osiągnął 500 milionów dolarów wpływów w ciągu 32 dni. Poprzedni rekordzista, "Mroczny rycerz", potrzebował na to 45 dni. * Każda klatka (1/24 sekundy) ze scen CGI potrzebowała średnio 47 godzin na ukończenie. * Słowo "avatar" to sanskryt dla słowa "inkarnacja". W religii hinduskiej odnosi się do ludzkich wcieleń Boga. * Kiedy Jake Sully jest w więzieniu, widzimy tył jego wózka inwalidzkiego. Marka wózka to "Grunt", czyli inne określenie żołnierza piechoty morskiej. * Inicjały Jake'a Sully'ego są takie same jak Johna Smitha, brytyjskiego odkrywcy zakochanego w Pocahontas. * Eywa, bóstwo Na'vi, to anagram Jahwe ("Yahweh"), imienia Boga. Obie nazwy są oparte na dźwięku oddychania, a oba bóstwa są źródłem życia. * 26 stycznia 2010 roku, po zarobieniu 1,858,866,889 dolarów, "Avatar" stał się najbardziej dochodowym filmem w dziejach kina. Poprzednio ten rekord należał do filmu "Titanic", który utrzymywał go przez ponad 12 lat z wynikiem 1,843,201,268 dolarów. * Jest to pierwsza współpraca reżysera Jamesa Camerona i aktorki Sigourney Weaver od czasu filmu "Obcy - decydujące starcie". * "Avatar" to drugi film Jamesa Camerona bez udziału Michaela Biehna, Billa Paxtona, Jenette Goldstein lub Arnolda Schwarzeneggera. Pierwszym był horror "Pirania II: Latający mordercy". * Hasło promujące film: "Enter the World". * Efekty specjalne w filmie realizowała firma Weta Digital. Do renderowania niektórych scen użyto klastra posiadającego 40 tys. procesorów i 104 terabajty pamięci RAM. * "Avatar" to pierwszy film pokazywany w IMAX, który zdobył nominację do Oscara dla najlepszego filmu roku. * W czasie finałowej bitwy, kiedy ubrany w kombinezon AMP Lyle Wainfleet zostaje przewrócony i zmiażdżony przez młotogłowa tytanodera, możemy usłyszeć słynny "krzyk Wilhelma". en:Fun Facts Kategoria:Produkcja Kategoria:Filmy